Lágrimas de Gelo
by Silver Lady7
Summary: Inspirado no massacre de Sandy Hook. Jack sente que falhou com as crianças, mas não tem com quem se abrir. Um pouco de Frostbite (Jack/Tooth)


**Notas:**

Na dublagem, os nomes originais de vários personagens se perderam. É curioso que Jack Frost , Cupcake e Sandman foram mantidos no original, enquanto a Fada dos Dentes e o Coelho da Páscoa passaram a ser chamados apenas de Fada e Coelhão, como se não tivessem nomes de verdade. Por isso, decidi optar pelos originais.

Nicholau Norte (Nicholas North) - Papai Noel

Bunnymund - Coelho da Páscoa, Coelhão

Toothiana, ou Tooth - Fada dos Dentes

Baby Tooth - Fadinha - é a fadinha que ajuda Jack no filme. Baby Tooth significa dente de leite e também Toothzinha, já que ela é mais parecida com a Fada dos Dentes por causa da peninha amarela no topete.

Mantive o nome Breu porque a tradução foi fiel. O nome original do Bicho Papão, Pitch Black, significa Negro Como Breu.

Aljava, ou talabarte: faixa de couro usada para guardar flechas e outras armas. É aquela tira que Bunnymund usa atravessada no peito.

**Lágrimas de Gelo**

"_Não estamos fazendo o suficiente"_

**Barack Obama**

Faltavam duas semanas para o Natal e a oficina de Nicolau Norte, o Papai Noel, estava deserta. Tudo fora deixado como estava na véspera: brinquedos por empacotar, ou semiprontos, restos de serragem, manchas de tinta, como se os trabalhadores houvessem largado tudo no meio do trabalho. Por decreto de Norte, durante um dia inteiro ninguém entraria ali. Yetis e duendes estavam reunidos no grande salão, cercando respeitosamente quatro figuras reunidas de cabeça baixa no centro do aposento. O único som produzido ali era a música fúnebre tocada pelos duendes com seus guizos.

Mais uma vez os Guardiões estavam de luto - agora não pela morte de um deles, mas pelo assassínio de vinte crianças inocentes. Sandman não estava presente por justa causa, uma vez que ele precisava se assegurar que as crianças não tivessem pesadelos com o ocorrido. Seria fácil para Breu se aproveitar do terror causado pela tragédia para se fortalecer. Os outros haviam se reunido, procurando uns nos outros apoio e conforto mútuo, mas nada parecia ajudar muito. Especialmente para o mais novo membro do grupo, Jack Frost.

Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia em seu país, ele sabia bem demais. Incontáveis vezes, Jack perguntara à Lua - sem nunca ter resposta, é claro - por que deixava coisas assim acontecerem. Mas até pouquíssimo tempo atrás, não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer fazer, então procurava não se envolver. Seu negócio era pregar peças nos que estavam vivos, fazê-los esquecer das tristezas da vida ao menos por alguns instantes. Porém agora, que era oficialmente um Guardião, sua vida havia mudado. Fora natural pensar que ele também poderia mudar muitas coisas e então... acontecia isto. Não podia deixar de pensar se teria conseguido fazer alguma coisa. Se pelo menos soubesse o que aquele monstro ia fazer... E ouvia uma vozinha interior zombando dele, como se Breu tivesse entrado em sua cabeça _ "Impedir como? Por acaso você tem bola de cristal?"._ Aquele sentimento confuso era como um alimento indigesto, que alguém o fizera engolir à força e ele agora não conseguia digerir. Pior, não conseguia transmitir para os outros o que sentia. Depois de três séculos sozinho, Jack finalmente tinha com quem trocar ideias, pessoas que se importavam com ele. Mas agora se sentia novamente só. Seus amigos estavam parados próximos uns dos outros, porém fechados em redomas, como se calar sobre o que sentiam os protegesse da dor. Mesmo Norte, que tratava Jack como um filho, estava sem disposição para ouvir desabafos.

Finalmente, a Fada dos Dentes quebrou o silêncio. Desde que haviam se reunido, ela parecia querer evitar a companhia dos outros. Ficara num canto da sala, enxugando de vez em quando os olhos, acompanhada apenas de algumas mini fadas:

_É melhor eu ir, se não se importam. Os alunos de Sandy Hook estão precisando muito de suas lembranças... e os pais daqueles pobrezinhos mais ainda_ e saiu rápido, com as fadinhas em seu encalço, antes que alguém tivesse tempo de se despedir.

Aquilo trouxe os outros Guardiões de volta à realidade. Bunnymund remexeu-se em seu canto:

_Melhor eu também voltar pros meus ovos... _ apanhou um ovo de sua aljava, olhou-o e subitamente atirou-o com raiva no tapete _Em momentos assim eu me pergunto de que adianta ser guardião!_ olhou para os amigos, que haviam se voltado para ele, chocados _ Não me entendam mal, eu adoro meu trabalho, mas em momentos assim parece que o que fazemos é muito pouco!_ também sem esperar resposta, ele bateu com o pé no chão e saltou dentro de um buraco, que se fechou tão rapidamente como havia se aberto.

Jack fitou o ponto do tapete onde seu amigo e rival acabara de desaparecer. Nunca havia pensado que algum dia concordaria com o Coelhão, mas este havia expressado exatamente o que ele sentia! Norte, por sua vez, apenas resmungou:

_Já cansei de dizer pra ele não fazer isso dentro da minha sala. Qualquer dia desses vai esquecer um buraco aberto.

_Bunny tem razão_Jack disse num tom contido, apertando o cajado com força na mão esquerda _Deveríamos ter protegido aquelas crianças.

_Jack..._Norte começou pacientemente _Eu sei como se sente, mas...

_Será que sabe mesmo? Eu fiz o juramento porque aprendi como era importante o que os guardiões faziam pelas crianças. Mas de que adianta só protegermos os sonhos quando miseráveis destroem os corpos e AS VIDAS delas? Bela droga de protetores somos nós!

_Você acha que o resto de nós não sente a mesma coisa? _Norte berrou num tom ainda mais alto, fazendo Jack recuar, intimidado _Eu preparei tudo para que este fosse um dos melhores Natais, e duas semanas antes acontece isso! Pela primeira vez em séculos não estou ansioso para sair na noite de Natal. Não tenho coragem de entrar na minha oficina porque não posso olhar para os presentes que aquelas pobres crianças nunca vão receber... _ sua voz ficou rouca e ele subitamente pareceu bem mais velho. Enxugou os olhos com a mão enorme e virou-se na direção do globo _Mas há zilhões de crianças que estão vivas e que tem direito a um Natal feliz, por mais calamidades que aconteçam no mundo.

_E que de outro modo perderiam a fé em você_murmurou o rapaz, arrependendo-se assim que as palavras deixaram seus lábios. Arriscou um olhar para Norte: os grandes olhos do velho estavam cheios de mágoa. Jack sentiu-se um miserável. Norte sempre o tratara como um filho e fora quem primeiro vira algo de valor na sua pessoa. Começou a balbuciar desculpas, que foram interrompidas pela voz seca e triste do gigante:

_Jack, a nossa tarefa não é fácil. Diariamente, centenas de crianças morrem pelo mundo todo... de fome, doenças ou de abusos que nem vou mencionar aqui. Nós existimos justamente para que as crianças possam sonhar e não sejam dominadas pelo lado negro da vida... achei que você já tivesse entendido isso. Sandman nem veio aqui porque está atolado de trabalho; Breu com certeza vai se aproveitar desse horror para confundi-las e não podemos dar essa chance a ele. Se nós guardiões cairmos em depressão por tudo que acontece, como poderemos dar alegria às crianças?

_Você está me dizendo pra eu ir brincar na neve como se nada tivesse acontecido?

_Não estou dizendo nada! Apenas quero um pouco de paz sem ninguém choramingando nos meus calcanhares_deu-lhe as costas e rumou para o escritório, empurrando alguns yetis chocados _Saiam do caminho, suas bolas de pelo!

Jack ficou parado na sala, estupefato, como uma criança que não sabe por que levou uma bronca. Só por alguns segundos.

_AAAAAHHHH! _ bateu o cajado com força no chão, cobrindo o tapete com uma camada de gelo. Os elfos que estavam perto debandaram, o que era até engraçado de ver porque eles escorregavam e batiam com os narizes e guizos no chão, tentando ficar longe do irritado senhor da neve. Os yetis não arredaram pé, mas soltaram grunhidos reprovadores.

_Que foi? Vai derreter logo!_Jack passou por eles, pisando duro.

Logo que se viu do lado de fora, decolou como um míssil, furando as nuvens enquanto o vento zunia em seus ouvidos. A neve começou a cair, aumentando a intensidade à medida que ele se afastava da Fortaleza de Gelo, em redemoinhos formados pelo vento ocorreu a Jack que uma boa nevasca seria o que precisava para dar vasão à sua raiva. Contudo, tinha que pensar nos habitantes da Fortaleza, assim como em outras criaturas que moravam no Pólo (nem todos os yetis trabalhavam para Norte). Não, era melhor ir até a Antártida - que ele soubesse, não havia cientistas lá no momento, de modo que poderia soltar suas emoções sem se preocupar se estaria matando alguém.

Entretanto, quando se toma uma decisão muitas coisas no caminho podem mudá-la. Talvez fosse a carícia do vento, ou os sonhos de Sandman que Jack viu de passagem durante as mudanças de fuso horário, o fato é que quando chegou ao outro pólo Jack não estava mais a fim de criar uma nevasca. Tampouco sentia vontade de chorar ou gritar, apenas uma grande amargura. Não tinha certeza mais se a raiva que sentia era do assassino, dos Guardiões ou de si mesmo, por ter colocado tantas expectativas em sua nova condição apenas para descobrir que certas coisas permaneciam imutadas. E essa dúvida lhe causava uma sensação de culpa, pois não parecia certo estar pensando em si mesmo. De repente, percebeu que não queria ficar sozinho.

Mas quem iria querê-lo por perto agora?

_"Apenas quero um pouco de paz sem ninguém choramingando nos meus calcanhares" _Norte certamente não seria o único que não ia querer baixo astral por perto. Bunnymund abriria um buraco sob os pés de Jack assim que este pisasse no reino da Páscoa. Sandman precisava de toda sua energia positiva para distribuir bons sonhos. E Jack não tinha coragem de ver Jamie e os amiguinhos dele naquele momento. Com certeza eles perguntariam sobre por que os Guardiões haviam falhado (crianças tem o dom de fazer perguntas que acertam bem onde dói) e ele não saberia responder. Relutantemente, tomou o caminho da Ásia.

"_Ela não vai querer a minha presença. Do jeito que a Tooth é sensível, já deve ser difícil pra ela trabalhar nessas circunstâncias, e a última coisa de que precisa é alguém por perto pra fazê-la sentir-se pior. Mas também, não posso saber se não for lá. Se ela não me quiser por perto o máximo que vai fazer é me pedir pra visitá-la outra hora." _

Lá no fundo, no entanto, Jack duvidava que fosse mandado embora. Nos últimos meses, ele frequentava o palácio das fadas com quase tanta frequência quanto a oficina de Norte. Não importava o quanto Tooth e suas fadinhas estivessem ocupadas, era sempre bem recebido. Quando não estava obcecada por dentes, a fada era uma boa amiga, carinhosa e compreensiva; Jack tinha por ela um afeto especial, comparado apenas ao que sentia pelo pequeno Jamie.

Como sempre, o palácio parecia uma colméia. Mesmo que o massacre houvesse abalado as fadas, havia no mundo incontáveis crianças vivas, esperando ter seus dentes trocados por moedinhas; Norte tinha razão. Observando o ir e vir das criaturinhas semelhantes a colibris, Jack sentiu inveja delas por terem um trabalho que não exigia bom humor ou inspiração, e que mantinha suas mentes ocupadas. Mal chegou perto do palácio e já foi recebido por um alegre comitê de fadinhas cintilantes.

_Oi, meninas, como vão? _apesar de seu estado de espírito, teve de sorrir quando algumas delas tentaram beijá-lo no rosto, enquanto outras puxavam seu capuz para trás_Calma, tem pra todas!_surpreendeu-se rindo com as demonstrações de carinho e acariciou com a ponta do dedo a cabecinha de uma delas. Ficou um pouco decepcionado quando notou que nenhuma tinha a peninha amarela no topete que diferenciava sua preferida, Baby Tooth, das outras. Baby devia estar fazendo companhia à Fada dos Dentes.

_Será que alguma de vocês pode me levar até a sua patroa?

A pergunta causou uma balbúrdia de chilreios e zunidos, mas era bem óbvio que elas estavam dizendo "Eu posso!" "Não, eu!" "Eu!" "Eu!"

_Calma, calma, basta só uma. _ Jack riu _As outras precisam trabalhar, senão vocês sabem o que vai acontecer. Vamos tirar a sorte. _começou a apontar para as fadinhas em torno _Uni-duni-tê-sa-la-mê-min-guê,a es-co-lhi-da foi... vo... cê.

A "escolhida" pufou o peitinho, enquanto suas companheiras concordavam e voltavam aos seus afazeres. Não estavam aborrecidas, pois o sorteio fora engraçado e Jack mostrara com isso que gostava de todas.

Durante suas visitas ao palácio das fadas, Jack havia aprendido muitas coisas sobre o processo de coleta e armazenamento de dentes. Sabia agora que cada torre representava um continente; embora ainda não conseguisse diferenciá-las, intuiu que a torre para onde sua minúscula guia o levou fosse a da América do Norte. Toothiana estava lá no alto, junto com um pequeno grupo de fadinhas, removendo alguns estojos. Jack lembrou-se do que a fada comentara no Pólo sobre acessar as memórias dos que estavam de luto, e colocou um dedo nos lábios pedindo para sua guia não anunciar a chegada dele. Ficaram observando o trabalho, até que Baby Tooth casualmente se virou e deu um gritinho de alegria, ao ver Jack lá embaixo. Tooth também se virou, com os braços carregados de estojos; ao ver o rapaz ficou tão surpresa que deixou cair duas caixinhas:

_Oh!

Jack deu um salto no ar e pegou um dos estojos; o outro foi recuperado por algumas fadinhas; estas resmungaram alguma coisa que Tooth certamente teria censurado, se não estivesse tão atordoada pela visita.

_Me desculpe _ ele flutuou até onde a fada estava _eu... eu estava passando e quis saber como vocês estavam_quis devolver o estojo, mas vendo que a fada se atrapalhava com os que ocupavam seus braços, recolheu a mão _Mas vi que vocês estavam muito ocupadas e não quis interromper... eu... _ arrumou um jeito de equilibrar a caixa que segurava no alto de pilha _...eu acho que já vou então_ começou a se virar, porém Tooth conseguiu ajeitar as caixinhas em seus braços de modo que sua mão ficasse livre para segurá-lo pelo moleton:

_Você não está nos atrapalhando, Jack. Foi muita gentileza ter se preocupado conosco.

Ele se voltou, sentindo-se ainda pior. Viera por si mesmo, não por estar realmente preocupado com elas.

_Esses são os dentes dos alunos de Sandy Hook, não?

_Não. Já abrimos as caixas deles. Estes são os dentes das crianças assassinadas_ ela engoliu em seco.

_Não sei muita matemática, mas parece que tem mais de vinte aí.

_Também pegamos os da diretora e dos professores que morreram. Vamos abrir os estojos e ativar as lembranças de todos eles. _ percebeu que Jack ainda não entendia e explicou _Em algumas religiões, acredita-se que as pessoas que morrem de maneira violenta levam sua dor para a outra vida..._olhou para ele hesitante, depois desviou os olhos_e tenho pensado que talvez haja um pouco de verdade nisso. Se pudermos fazer as almas deles recordarem os bons momentos da infância durante o caminho para suas próximas vidas, talvez possamos aliviar essa dor. _parecia embaraçada, e deu de ombros, como se precisasse dar satisfações a Jack _Pelo menos é algo que podemos fazer por eles.

_"...em momentos assim parece que o que fazemos é muito pouco"_ Jack recordou as palavras de Bunnymund. Começava a perceber que havia sido injusto com Norte e os outros; mesmo que nem todos demonstrassem abertamente, deviam estar se sentindo tão impotentes quanto ele. Sorriu suavemente e tocou no ombro da fada:

_Se vocês fizerem por eles o que fizeram por mim, será mais do que o resto de nós conseguiu fazer. Gostaria de poder ajudá-las a libertar as memórias.

Os estojos que continham os dentes de leite só podiam ser abertos pelos próprios donos dos dentes ou pelas fadas. Essa medida para impedir a violação por estranhos fora uma benção durante o ataque dos pesadelos de Breu ao palácio; não era bom nem de pensar o que teria acontecido se eles tivessem sido capazes de abrir as caixas.

Tooth entreabriu os lábios, depois fechou-os de novo, pensativa.

_É realmente uma pena. Mas você pode nos ajudar de outra forma_deu um sorriso confortador_ Minhas meninas são fortes, mas precisam se revezar quando carregam muito peso.

_Claro que ajudo._Jack prendeu seu cajado sob o sovaco para deixar os braços livres (mesmo tendo descoberto que o bastão não era a fonte de seu poder, ainda não conseguia flutuar sem ele) e estendeu as mãos. Num instante seus braços ficaram cheios de estojos largados por fadinhas aliviadas.

Carregaram os estojos para uma plataforma afastada das torres dos continentes, onde havia uma mesa de pedra negra entalhada. Nos quatro cantos da mesa, havia castiçais de bronze magnificamente esculpidos, da altura de uma pessoa. Aquilo surpreendeu Jack, porque havia muito pouca mobília no palácio. Quis fazer um comentário, porém notou que as penas de Tooth estavam ligeiramente arrepiadas, sinal de tensão. Dispuseram os estojos sobre a mesa em duas filas paralelas. Quatro fadinhas acenderam as velas nos castiçais.

Os dois guardiões se postaram, lado a lado, na frente do altar. As fadinhas pairavam atrás deles, num silêncio respeitoso. Então, num gesto inesperado, Tooth agarrou as mãos de Jack, virando suas palmas para cima, ao mesmo tempo em que murmurava palavras em uma língua estranha. Ele ouviu as fadinhas arquejarem, mas não chegou a falar nada, pois estranhos sinais começaram a brilhar em suas mãos, desaparecendo com a mesma rapidez que apareciam, à medida que Tooth falava cada vez mais rápido, gotas de suor deslizando sobre seu rosto. Não era preciso uma inteligência excepcional para entender que ela estava invocando um encantamento, e o rapaz percebeu, excitado, qual era o propósito. Ainda assim, era óbvio que isso estava custando muito a Tooth, e algumas penas dela chegaram a cair. Jack queria pedir que ela parasse, porém não sabia o que aconteceria se interrompesse a concentração da fada durante o encantamento.

Finalmente, ela terminou. Estava ofegante e um pouco tonta; teria caído se Jack não a amparasse. Ele começou a perguntar se ela estava bem, porém alguma coisa no olhar dela o silenciou. Tooth soltou-se das mãos dele, e endireitou o corpo: não fazia idéia do quanto de energia um encanto daqueles podia tomar, pois nunca havia feito aquilo antes. Só esperava que desse certo. Ergueu os ombros e fitou Jack nos olhos. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão solene, até um pouco severa: naquele momento era a Rainha das Fadas dos Dentes e a Guardiã da Memória.

_Jack Frost _proferiu num tom formal, e o rapaz teve a sensação de que a voz dela ecoava no interior do palácio _você acabou de receber uma dádiva que jamais, em quatrocentos anos, foi conferida a nenhum ser mortal ou imortal. Por quinze minutos, você poderá acessar as lembranças contidas nestas caixas, como se fosse uma de nós. Jura honrar o poder que recebeu e as memórias que ficarão em suas mãos?

_Juro.

_Então comece!

Ele se virou para o estojo mais próximo, no centro do altar. Quase com carinho, seus dedos roçaram os delicados vitrais que o decoravam, vendo-os transformarem-se num clarão que subiu até o alto e saía pelas janelas do palácio. Sentiu os olhos se umedecendo ao lembrar-se de quando acessara suas próprias lembranças.

Em silêncio, Jack Frost e a Fada dos Dentes foram tocando todos os estojos. Cada luz dourada que surgia e se apagava era como uma alma se elevando no ar. Nenhum deles sabia quais lembranças estavam sendo libertadas, pois estas pertencem a cada pessoa. Sequer sabiam se isso daria realmente paz às almas dos assassinados. Apenas rezavam para que as lembranças destes pudessem ajudá-los em outras vidas.

Depois de aberto o último estojo, ficaram em silêncio, com os olhos baixos, sem querer encarar um ao outro. Tooth arriscou um olhar para Jack – o rosto dele estava inexpressivo, aparentemente fascinado pelos dentes de leite nas caixas abertas. Ela sentia-se pouco à vontade, querendo agradecer por ele ter ficado ao lado dela, porém não tinha coragem.

Ouviram um barulho – suave, pouco mais baixo que o tinir de uma moeda, porém naquele silêncio parecia bem alto – e os olhares de ambos se dirigiam à fonte. Um pedacinho de gelo, já se dissolvendo em água, brilhava sobre a extremidade de uma das caixas. Num gesto automático, Tooth pegou o estojo e começou a enxugá-lo com as penas do pulso.

_Desculpe_ veio um múrmurio ao seu lado – tão inesperado que ela quase se assustou. Jack olhava a caixa, envergonhado.

_Eu não queria... as minhas lágrimas se transformam em gelo quando caem _enxugou a face rapidamente_Odeio isso.

_Não precisa se desculpar. _ela colocou a caixa sobre a mesa e suspirou _Você tem sorte de poder chorar. Eu queria tanto chorar desde que fiquei sabendo, mas me sinto seca por dentro.

Um brilho de compreensão surgiu nos olhos do rapaz.

_É como se tivesse uma pedra dentro de você, não é? Presa aqui dentro, te puxando pra baixo _ ele colocou a mão sobre o peito.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

_Preciso te confessar uma coisa, Jack. Eu tive essa idéia de ativar as lembranças das vítimas de Sandy Hook por sua causa. Foi por isso que lhe dei uma parte do meu poder para você participar da cerimônia.

Os olhos azuis se arredondaram com a surpresa:

_Como assim por minha causa?

Tooth respirou fundo :

_Desde que você me contou a sua origem, eu fiquei pensando se não teria sido o choque de se afogar no lago que apagou as suas memórias. Durante trezentos anos você ficou vagando por aí sem saber quem era, quando eu tinha todas as respostas. Se eu soubesse, poderia ter te ajudado antes... _ a voz dela se embargou.

Jack também sentia um nó na garganta. Agora compreendia o nervosismo de Tooth desde a sua chegada. A fada se culpava pelo sofrimento dele durante aqueles séculos de solidão e não queria que as crianças e adultos chacinados passassem pelo que ele havia passado.

_Você não tem que se culpar de nada. Eu é que devo demais a você... e não apenas as memórias. Achei que tinha falhado com essas crianças e..._sua voz se perdeu em soluços.

Sentia aquele peso em seu peito finalmente se quebrando, o que ao mesmo tempo lhe causava alívio e a sensação de que ia desabar. Quando Tooth o abraçou ele tentou recuar, não querendo cobri-la com lágrimas de gelo, mas ela passou os braços firmemente ao redor de seu corpo, recusando-se a ser repelida. Ela também soluçava.

Jack correspondeu ao abraço. Eram praticamente da mesma altura, um com o rosto apoiado no ombro do outro. As lágrimas de Tooth, finalmente libertas, umedeciam os ombros e cabelos de Jack, transformando-se no mesmo gelo que começava a cobrir as penas dela. Nenhum dos dois se importou. Quando se fala em gelo, normalmente se pensa em afastamento, insensibilidade; porém o gelo nascido da mesma dor os ligava.

FIM


End file.
